


Things You Said When You Were Crying

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Minifics Tumblr [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (2x05), Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Heartbreaking, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, confrontations are needed,as painful as they may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is written for [this Ask Prompt "send me a ship and one of these and i’ll write a mini fic"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144799666477/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst sent me "8. Flint/Miranda".  
> 8 is "things you said when you were crying"
> 
> Of course, I do not own Black Sails.  
> I hope you like this fic!

It had been years since Miranda had not seen James in such a state of despair. Raw anger written on his face, ready to kill the world. She knew it was a lost cause, but she tried to make him understand, to unlock something in his mind.

“…It’s time you allowed yourself to accept that.”

“The only thing I am ashamed of… is that I didn’t do something to save him when we had the chance.”

James was on the verge of crying. She knew that he would always regret leaving Thomas… they had had no choice then. They had even less choice now.

“That instead I listened to you.”

She was the one nearly crying now. It was a low blow. Holding on to her last strands of control, Miranda left the book on the table, a last desperate try. She left with as much dignity as she could, her heart weighing on her feet. Oh, Miranda knew that James had not wished to hurt her. He would never hurt her. She knew that he was not really angry with her. It was his only way to function. To let out the self-destructive thoughts before they ate him alive. And if she had to be the target of this destruction, then so be it. She was ready to make some sacrifice for James’s sake. To make him see the light, and to help him bring his dream, Thomas’s dream to fruition. Her own, in a way.

As she left, she felt remorseful to leave him sitting there, alone with his misery. Yet it was the only way. Only if he was alone there was a chance for the tears to actually spill. For the darkness to leak out of him. Alone with a token of love and memory… She hoped that he would remember, let his heart be flooded by tears to rise anew, stronger. Even if her own had to be broken all over again in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing about Miranda! Feel free to drop a kudo/comment if you agree that she needs more love! <3


End file.
